This invention relates to a field programmable devices.
In particular, the invention relates to such a device comprising: a plurality of processing devices; a connection matrix interconnecting the processing devices and including a plurality of switches; a plurality of memory cells for storing data for controlling the switches to define the configuration of the interconnections of the connection matrix.
The problems with which the present invention (or at least preferred embodiments of it) is concerned are to provide more flexible use of memory, to enable higher memory density and higher circuit density.